STAR
by florabloom101
Summary: A boy meets a girl. their feelings for each other are unacknowledged until fate let them meet each other again. under different difficult circumstances, will they be able to live happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another story. Sorry it took me quiet awhile to write a new story but life has been pretty hectic lately

Before I start the story, I would like to thank the following people for reviewing my first story, 'Music Is for Love':

Nerizu, Christine, Luna Rei Harmony, Cherri-027, Chronosthirteen, Annalisemarie99, OreoFudge'D, Gautham, Quishyle, Pathetic Rainbow, xiayra, Moonlight Nocturne, Rainbow Concerto, Ilma A.

Thank you guys for all of your support.

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'Oro.

I'm not going to put any other disclaimer on the follow-up chapters, so I hope this one will do till the story ends.

Star

Chapter 1

Kahoko and Len had never really seen each other since the concour ended. Not that she cared or anything. But thoughts of him came to her from time to time, while she's playing her violin or when she's thinking back about her the concour. It had almost been a year since she started playing the violin, since she met Lily. She had never stopped playing it and never intend to. But what she intends is to never again enter any kind of musical competition or any of its sort.

She was in her senior year and she felt like she was one of the luckiest girl ever. One, she had great friends who love her and support her in every way and two, well she had her violin. Who would have thought that she of all people would play the violin or even touch it? Life really was a miracle. And now she was going to her senior prom and with none other than Ryuotaro, one of her best friends. Of all the people who had participated in the concour, Ryuotaro was the only one whom she still contacted or even was a still friend with since both them being G.E. student with the exception of Shouko who still calls her from time to time. Shouko was going out with Keiichi, no surprise there. And Kahoko thought that they looked really cute together. Azuma Yunogi was, as expected, in London, studying, just as his grandmother wants and expected him to do. He was to join his family business whenever he finishes his studies. Kazuki Hihara was studying at the Tokyo University and often performs on stage with some of his, ah, class-mates. As for Len, well, she doesn't really know. Of course, she had admitted to Ryuotaro once that she was a little bit attracted to Len once during the concour but that was past and she intended to keep it like that.

"One week..." Nami said. "So, have you picked out a dress yet, Kahoko?" Her voice had a little teasing in it.

"Yes but I'm not gonna tell you what it looks like." Kahoko replied, looking at her nails.

"Oh, come on. That's not fair. You have to tell me."

"No."

"Please? Please?"

"No. Besides I'm angry at you. So you have to wait for THE day to come." Kahoko snapped. Although her pitch was high, it was clear that she was not really angry.

Nami's eyes became wide. "Angry at me? Why?"

"Because," Kahoko sighed, "you were supposed to go shopping with me, remember? You were supposed to help me pick out my dress. But instead, you were too busy doing… your… journalism thingy."

"Are you saying that you went shopping the day I interviewed the Mayor?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh Kaho, that is so not fair! You knew that was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for me! Besides why did you had to go shopping that very day? If it was any other day, I would have come with you."

"You were the one who said that we should go shopping THAT day!" Kahoko said while getting up from the park-bench where she was sitting beside Nami. "I'm going home. Why don't you come over and then maybe I'll show you my dress."

Nami gave a very big smile towards Kahoko. "Really?" Kahoko nodded, smiling. "Okay."

They walked towards Kahoko's house. Nami was very excited. Telling Kahoko about the guy she was going to the prom with. Kahoko just smiled and nodded as they approached her home.

In a way, Kahoko was also thrilled about going to the prom. Hell, she should be. She WAS going with Ryuotaro who was not only a great, and I mean, really great piano player but also one of the most popular General Education student.

Yes. Many people might think that they, as in Kahoko and Ryuotaro are going out. But they know better. They are very good friends. And they love each other like brother and sister. But it cannot be denied that Ryuotaro used to like her in a 'more than friends way' way. Kahoko was aware of it but didn't want to ruin their friendship and Ryuotaro agreed with her and that became one of the many chapters of her… their life.

You may ask if they are not a couple, then why they are going to the prom together. The reason is that both of them are not dating anyone. And therefore, decided to go together instead of sitting at home doing nothing. Not that going to the prom without a date was any problem. They wanted to enjoy their final moments of high school together.

When Nami and Kahoko reached Kahoko's house, the house was empty. Kahoko's parents were attending a dinner party and her sister was staying at the university dorm. Nami went straight to Kahoko's bedroom while Kahoko brought some snacks and drinks from the kitchen.

"So, where is it?" Nami demanded the instant Kahoko entered her room.

Kahoko sighed. "You need to learn to be a little bit patient." With this she walked towards her closet. Nami, right behind her.

"Shoo shoo. If you keep jumping like that you'll ruin the dress, at the very least." Kahoko said while waving her hand at Nami. Nami stood still while Kahoko went into her closet. Half a minute later she came back with a blue dress on her hands.

"OH MT GOD! That is the most beautiful dress!" Nami shrieked.

The dress that Kahoko bought was blue in color. It was sleeveless and had tiny bits of sparkle all over it. It was simple but very elegant.

"Try it on!" Nami insisted, pushing Kahoko towards the closet.

* * * * * * *

Prom Night

Kahoko came out from her bedroom wearing THE dress. Ryuotaro was waiting for her at the doorway. Before they left, her mother took their picture and Kahoko could see a flicker of tear in her eyes.

Ryuotaro had rented a Limo for them to use for the night. Kahoko sat silently looking outside the window when Ryuotaro broke the silence between them.

"Have I told you that you look lovely tonight?" He asked in a slight teasing tone.

"No… not really…" Kahoko replied firing back and then they both burst into laughter. And within no time they reached their destination.

The senior prom was to be held on the school main hall. It was decorated beautifully. There were lights everywhere and people were dressed in their Sunday best. Boys were wearing tux and girls were wearing beautiful dresses of different shades.

Ryuotaro was looking great under the light. His well toned muscled body fitted perfectly to his tux and it may not hurt to say that, yes, he was looking… well… hot. And Kahoko was simply stunning in her royal-blue knee-length sleeveless dress. It fitted perfectly to the curves of her body. The back neckline of her dress was half way through her back, but other than that, it was perfect. They were near the entry of the Main Hall when Ryuotaro suddenly spoke.

"Oh, I almost forgot." And with this he took a plastic box and opened it. A beautiful light blue corsage was in it. He took it out and placed it on Kahoko's wrist. It matched perfectly with her dress and she thanked Ryutaro for it.

The party was weirdly fun. Although Kahoko was not very into dancing, she did dance twice on the insistence of Ryuotaro. After awhile she finally told him that she doesn't want to dance anymore and went towards one of the table to get herself a drink leaving a very disappointed Ryuotaro behind. But in a second, Ryuotaro was right next to her.

"Lemonade?" Kahoko offered. Ryuotaro shook his head.

"Kaho, I'll be back in a minute okay? Don't roam around and get lost."

"Sure, sure. It's not like I have any other place to go. And besides I'm not a little girl who gets lost in her own school, anyway."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Ryuotaro said, smiling. And within a minute, he was out of her sight.

Kahoko stood near one of the lemonade stand looking at the people who were dancing, enjoying themselves.

Wow. Pretty soon we won't see each other anymore. We won't even talk to each other after this. It has been great. I will never forget tonight.

While she was talking to herself, she saw a strand of blue hair from the corner of her eyes. She looked around and saw him. Oh my God! What is he doing here? I thought he was not a very social person! She thought. Then she realized, as she saw him approach her, that she was nervous. She was always like this, whenever he was near her, even thought it had been almost a year since she last saw him. He had still that effect on her. And she realized that she didn't like it. This feeling… of nervousness.

Then he was five feet away from her. They didn't say anything to each other instead they just stood there and stared at each other. After what seemed like a lifetime, Len broke the silence between them.

"Kahoko!" He greeted.

After a few seconds, she finally found her voice. "Hello Len, It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has." He said coldly.

It has been almost a year since I last saw him and he hasn't changed a bit. "So, who did you came with?" Kahoko asked, after another brief period of moment. She was getting nervous by every second that passed by and wished Ryuotaro would be back sooner.

"No one." He finally said, his gaze never leaving hers. "Actually, I wasn't planning to come but my mother… she kind of forced me to come. Seems like she doesn't like me staying in a lot." He gave her a small smile.

A small 'Oh' was the only thing that Kahoko could get off from her mouth. At that very moment the deejay played another song, which seemed to be for a slower, more romantic dance. And before Kahoko could any make excuse to get away from Len, his hands were in front of her and he was slightly bowing.

"May I?" He asked. And without really knowing Kahoko took his hand and they were on their to the dance floor.

They made their way to the dance floor. The Dee Jay was playing 'How Do I' by Trisha Yearwood. Kahoko learned soon that Len was good at dancing as he was at playing violin. They moved together with an unfamiliar ease. Others were eying them; even they couldn't deny that Len and Kahoko looked good together. Everything about them matched. He was wearing a tux which fitted his well toned body perfectly. His bow was blue in color and matched his perfect blue hair, and Kahoko's dress. She couldn't help but blush seeing him standing in front of her. His golden eyes staring into her amber ones, they seemed to be telling her something which Kahoko couldn't point out what it was. Neither of them spoke while they danced.

* * * * * * *

After the song ended Kahoko excused herself from Len's arms and went to look for Ryuotaro. I need to get away from him… Why is my heart beating so fast? I thought I was over him!

After about ten minutes of searching for Ryuotaro and failing miserably in it, she finally decided to just wait for him near the parking lot. She was near the exit when she saw Ryuotaro and Nami, making out. She was so stunned, and surprise and couldn't help smiling. She was standing near them, unnoticed of course; when she decided to tease them .She cleared her throat, loud enough for them to hear.

Upon hearing Kahoko, both Ryuotaro and Nami broke apart, suddenly, and both looked embarrassed. Kahoko was trying really hard not to burst out laughing and after seeing the flushed face of both of her friends she decided to leave them alone.

"Oh, I... I was… never mind. I'll… just… be… going. I'll see you guys on Monday... I mean…" And in no time, she was out of their sight. She rushed towards the street and was wondering why she was feeling embarrassed on catching two of her best friends… sucking each other's face.

Kahoko almost stumbled when she reached the street. She stood there waiting for a cab to come when a silver-gray Mercedes stood suddenly in front of her. She jerked, seeing the car and was even more surprised when she saw the driver of the car.

"Are you going home now?" A cold voice said from the driver's seat. Why is he always this cold? She stood there just staring at Len. Why do I always bump into him? "Ah… yes…" She found herself saying.

""Do you need a ride home?"

"Ah… I was waiting for a cab…"

"Come on; let me give you a ride. Besides I'm going in the direction of your house anyway."

She tried to hesitate but her heart was doing its work faster than her head, and soon she found herself in the passenger seat of Len's Mercedes.

The ride home was quiet. Kahoko was feeling very uncomfortable sitting next to Len. She was too shy or nervous to say anything and he wasn't trying to break the silence between them.

When they reached her house she managed to say a mare, "Thank you for the ride, Len." And all he did was nod and turn on his Mercedes again and was on his way to wherever he was going in no time.

* * * * * * *

When Kahoko reached her room she couldn't help but think about the night. Seeing Ryuotaro and Nami made her mind wonder about herself and with that Len. She was getting annoyed by the fact that whatever she does these days, she always ends u thinking about said man. He looked really handsome tonight… but then, when has he ever looked bad? She shook her head. I have got to stop thinking about him. She went to her bathroom to take a quick shower before she went to bed, trying to force Len out of her mind.

* * * * * * *

End of Chapter one.

Please review. Any type of feedback, flames… anything is very welcome. Oh, who am I kidding? Please give me some really good reviews. Flames might make me sad and if I'm sad then I won't have the courage to continue the story. So, please review.

Hope you enjoy it as much as I did while writing it.

Until then,

Loving Hidan.

Rm, review or else…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I appreciated ALL of them. Love you all.

Also Rm, I know you don't have time to review yet and I understand, with all of those integrations and physics and name reactions, but you HAVE to review. When your exam's finished. Okay?

STAR

Chapter Two

Len arrived at the Nakamura Mansion just after 10.00pm. His father had asked him to come there after he'd made an appearance at the senior prom. His parents were attending a dinner party at the Nakamura Mansion. The party was likely to be over at around midnight. The Nakamura's were their (the Tsukimori's) family friends. Mr. Nakamura was a childhood friend of Len's father, and he was a politician. Their niece was visiting Japan for the first time, which was the main reason of the dinner party.

On his whole way to the Nakamura's, Len was thinking about the girl he'd just danced with at the prom. He couldn't believe what he just did, either. He'd never asked a girl to dance before. But Kahoko… she was looking so beautiful in that blue dress she wore. He couldn't take his eyes off her when he saw her from across the dance floor. He shook his head. He was probably never going to see her again so what was the point of thinking that about her?

He entered the Nakamura Mansion and was surprise to see that there were more people then he thought would be there. He looked around and saw his mother talking to Mr. Nakamura and he made his way to them. His mother looked happy and he saw his father, not very far from where his mother was standing, talking to a man whom Len had never seen before. His mother smiled when she saw him and asked him how his senior prom was.

"Did you had fun at the prom, sweetheart?" She was surprised that Len had stayed there more than an hour. She thought that he would have come right back after he had shown his face to his classmates. He looked, if not happy then, pleased. She was always glad to see him happy. He seemed a lot cheerful after he entered the concours on his second year at Seiso Academy. She knew that it was all because of a girl named Kahoko. She had met Kahoko once when Len brought her to watch the charity concert in which she played with Len. She liked her a lot and thought she was nice. She had hoped that somehow her son would get to be a little close to Kahoko but after the concours ended, he never mentioned Kahoko again. She was a little bit disappointed at first but she knew that life doesn't always goes on the way we planned.

"Yes, mother. I apologize for coming late." Len answered his mother in a tone full of respect.

"It's alright, my son. I assumed that you might be having fun. There's no need to apologize for having a good time. Go and say hello to your father." With a bow, Len left his mother's side to greet his father.

"Good evening, Father." Len said to his father. His father looked at him and smiled a friendly smile.

"Len, my son, I'm glad you could make here on time." He said and introduced Len to the man he was talking to a second ago.

"Len, this here is Mr. Hayasaka. He is Mr. Nakamura's brother-in-law. He has been living on the United States for the past twenty years. He's visiting here with his wife and daughter." Mr. Tsukimori said.

Len shook Mr. Hayasaka's hand and greeted him.

"So, you must be the future greatest violinist of the world. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Mr. Hayasaka said. Len noticed, while he was introducing himself to Mr. Hayasaka, that a young lady, about his age, has come near them and was standing beside Mr. Hayasaka. She was a beautiful looking woman with short blonde hair. "Oh, Natsume! Here let me introduce to Len. He is Mr. Tsukimori's son and a very talented violinist."

"Nice to meet you." Natsume said, shyly and Len nodded to her.

"Maybe we'll get to hear you play sometime." Mr. Hayasaka was saying to Len and Len nodded with a smirk.

Len was mostly quiet throughout the night. The only people he talked to were his parents, Mr. Nakamura, Mr. Hayasaka and Natsume Hayasaka, who was clearly trying to flirt with him. Len had no intension of flirting back. In fact the only thing on his mind was Kahoko and her blue dress. She looked magnificent in that dress.

By the time Len and his parents went home, it was way past midnight and Len was cursing inside for thinking too much about the girl he was probably never going to see ever again.

* * * * * * *

Time goes by and everybody were studying at university. Kahoko was living with her mother. Her sister was getting married. She was pregnant. The father of the baby was not a very good man. He was drunk most of the time and when he was sober he was being rude to everyone, even to Kahoko's sister. Kahoko didn't like him very much but her sister seemed o love him so she kept quiet.

To Kahoko's surprise, Ryuotaro and Nami were still going strong, even after two years. Shouko and Keiichi were already engaged. Kazuki was dating a girl from the orchestra and Azuma was, well, still single without any lack of women on his bed. The only person, from the concour, whom whereabouts Kahoko wasn't aware of was Len. She couldn't say that she had forgotten him. In fact, it was the opposite of that. Occasionally, Kahoko would find herself thinking about him while she was doing her homework or her daily chores. She could even remember what he smelled like when they danced together at their senior prom. Then she would shook her head and tell herself that thinking about him wasn't going to do any good to her. Then she would force the thoughts of him out of her mind. I feel like I'm obsessed about him, she would tell herself. I never thought about him this much even during the concours.

The night before the wedding, there was a rehearsal dinner. Kahoko was trying her best to look happy for her sister. But she couldn't fool her sister. Kahoko was standing alone when her sister came up to her.

"Kaho, you look sad. Aren't you happy for me?" She asked with sad eyes.

"No," Kahoko denied. "I'm just sad because I'm going to be all alone when you're gone. I'm going to miss you so much." I a way, what she said was true. She was going to miss her sister. But her sister knew better.

"I love him, Kaho." She said coldly. "He's the father of my child. I know you don't like him, but for my sake, please try and be nice to him." As she said the words, Kahoko could see tears forming on her sister's eyes. The last thing she wanted to do at that moment was to make her sister sad.

"Okay, for your sake. I love you. If anything happens, you know that Mom and I are always going to be there for you, right?"

Her sister nodded and they hugged. There were tears on both of their eyes. What they didn't know was that a pair of evil eyes were watching them, cursing the elder sister for dragging him into this mess. Now I'm going to stuck with her for life. Damn.

* * * * * * *

By midnight, everyone was gone. Kahoko was clearing some things when she heard a very familiar, unpleasant voice.

"Hello, sister-in-law (hiccups), I mean (hiccups), future sister-in-law. (Hiccups). What are you (hiccups) doing here (hiccups) all by yourself (hiccups) at this time of night (hiccups)?"

Kahoko could clearly see that, as always, Maki was drunk. She made no attempt to answer him. She went on doing what she was doing (which I have no idea what it is at this moment), ignoring Maki. Maki grew irritated and rushed towards Kahoko with full speed. Kahoko didn't even have time to move when Maki grabbed her and pushed her to the wall.

"Thinking of ignoring me, are you?" Maki said, trying to hold still Kahoko. "Well, you can't ignore me, especially after tomorrow when I marry your bitch of a sister. I still can't believe she got pregnant. Don't tell me she's trying to lure me to marry her using the baby as an excuse. Now I'm stuck with her for life. You know what that means? That means, I can't have fun in public anymore. Too bad. What she doesn't know is that I can still screw as many women I want behind her back."

Kahoko became terrified. She wanted to scream but Maki had his one hand covering her mouth. His eyes were pure evil. Kahoko was scared to even look at him. She closed her eyes as tears started to flow from it. She was aware of what was coming. She was so scared that she couldn't even move to protest what he was doing. And soon, Maki had the fly of his pants open while Kahoko cried softly and bitterly.

Afterwards, Maki tidied himself and went towards the door, leaving a crying and bloody Kahoko on the floor.

"See you at the wedding, Sister-in-law." He said and than he was gone.

As soon as Kahoko was sure Maki was gone, she tried to get up but failed at her first attempt. She tried again and this time, although she was not steady and was feeling very dizzy, she stood up and very weakly, walked towards the bathroom to clean up the mess that Maki had done to her. There were tear stain on her face. She wanted to scream but her voice was gone for the moment. She hated herself. She was confused. She knew that her sister loved Maki, but how can she let her marry him when all he's going to give her is pain and hardship. Thinking back about what Maki had done to her, she wanted to kill him. She was filled with anger. After she cleaned herself as much as she could, she rushed towards the door.

Kahoko knocked at the door of her friend's. after waiting for half a minute, the door burst open and Ryuotaro was in total shock to see his friend at his doorstep way after midnight. He was even more shock to see the condition she was in, her hair was a mess as was her clothes and her eyes were teary. Without any words she launched herself in his arms and started sobbing.

"Who is it, Ryuo?"

Nami asked sleepily from her and Ryuo's bedroom. She and Ryuotaro were already asleep when they heard Kahoko knock on their door. Ryuotaro got up as he knew Nami needed her sleep, she was four months pregnant. They had decided to get married after the baby was born and were living together. Ryuotaro didn't want to miss anything while Nami was pregnant like the first time the baby kicked. So they decided to live together, with the permission of their parents each.

"Kahoko? What's wrong? What happened to you?" Ryuotaro asked. Kahoko didn't reply and instead she kept on crying. Nami was with them in less than a minute after she heard kahoko cry and was embracing Kahoko in a tight hug.

"Now. Now Kaho." Nami said in a soothing voice. "Don't cry. Its okay. Tell us what's wrong?" She looked at Ryuotaro with a worried look and asked him to get a blanket for Kahoko.

Kahoko hesitated for awhile but decided that she could trust the two people who were staring at her with a concerned look and told them what happened. What Maki did to her and what he was planning to do after he married her sister. Nami and Ryuotaro were silent the whole time Kahoko talked. Nami's eyes were filled with tears as Kahoko finished telling them what happened. She reached out and locked Kahoko in a tight hug.

"Oh Kaho," she said while patting Kahoko on the back. "I am so sorry." She kept on repeating this until Ryuotaro took control.

"You should tell the police, Kahoko." He said firmly as Kahoko shook her head. He wanted to help her but it was impossible if Kahoko didn't comply. "You should tell the police… or at least your mother and … your sister."

"I can't Ryuotaro. I just can't. they'll say I'm the one who should be blamed. And my sister… she will be crushed." Kahoko said while shaking her head.

* * * * * * *

Thousands of miles away from where Kahoko sat crying on her friend's couch, in a pent house on the Upper East Side of New York City, a young twenty one years old Len Tsukimori awoke abruptly from his, what could be called, nightmare where a girl was shouting for help… shouting for him to help her. Sweat filled his face when a slim hand ran up to his chest from his bare stomach. The owner of the hand lifted her head up to look at him. A smiling Natsume Hayasaka bent her head lower to place a chaste kiss on Len's lips. He was still shaken from his nightmare.

"Something wrong?" Natsume asked and Len shook his head.

"No. Go back to sleep."

End of chapter two.

A/N: Ah, Len. What are you doing?

Thank you for reading.

Please please please review. Next chapter might have some fluff between Len and Kahoho. But I'm not promising anything.


End file.
